Lady Ino relaciones complicadas
by Berna CXDB
Summary: A llegado a la edad adecuada para contraer matrimonio y su padre esta muy al pendiente en ese aspecto. Su corazón indeciso si optar por aquel azabache sacado de un cuento de hadas o el rubio que derritiría a cualquier mujer con su atención y carisma. A pesar de que es una época llena de educación y revolución tanto tecnológica como cultural hay algunas cosas que no cambian.
1. Preludio de una decisión

_¡Hola alessandra98! Yo soy tu amigo secreto y este es el primer capitulo de lo que sera tu regalo. Sera un three-shot y lamento si este capitulo te parece algo corto pero (ya tengo escrito el segundo solo lo estoy puliendo) cuando pensé en juntarlos me parecio que quedaban fuera de contexto y algo pesado de leer._

 _Te deseo una feliz navidad, un prospero año nuevo y que te la peces genial. De verdad espero que te agrade este primer capitulo._

 _De igual manera cualquiera que lea esta historia, mis mejores deseos (:D)_

* * *

 **Lady Ino; relaciones complicadas**

—No sé por qué lo piensas tanto amiga —se llevó la taza de té a la boca con la educación que la caracterizaba. Sus dos amigas conocían ese gesto tan propio por lo que la imitaron, haciendo tiempo para que terminara de hablar —. Conozco a Naruto, no solo eso, también es mi mejor amigo y el hermano que nunca tuve y si no se tratara de ti te golpearía por mantenerlo en la duda.

—Si no fuera yo probablemente estarías en un juicio por agresión —las tres rieron ante su comentario. Ino finalmente dejo escapar un suspiro de indecisión —, ambos me cautivaron a su manera y no hay un medio justo para compararlos, pero mi padre…

—Te entiendo —suspiró con resignación y empatía la ojiperla —mi padre también ha comenzado a presionarme con el tema del matrimonio, de no ser por Neji-nii-san que ha hecho hasta lo imposible por apoyarme y aplazarlo probablemente mi padre ya estaría pidiendo nietos también—se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Tu situación y objetivos son ligeramente distintos Hinata —Sakura continuo con la conversación —al ser la primogénita de una familia tan influyente y poderosa como la tuya sabes que al final tu matrimonio será solo un intercambio de poderes, si Neji está haciendo tiempo por ti es para que encuentres a alguien que cubra las expectativas a las que estas atada y a la vez no te arrepientas de pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

—Lo sé —sin mucho animó regreso la vista a Ino, quien era el tema principal de conversación y de esa reunión —Sasuke-kun es un gran hombre, mi familia y la suya tienen una buena relación por lo que lo conozco desde joven, tal vez sea algo serio pero es una buena persona y si Fugaku-san ya ha aprobado tu valor prácticamente te ha aceptado.

—Hasta ahora les he hablado una y otra vez sobre Naruto y Sasuke, tan maravillosos y únicos en su propia forma, no me parece justo tener que elegir a uno sobre otro así que como última vez que les pida algún consejo, al menos sobre este asunto —las tres sonrieron con complicidad —, quisiera escuchar sobre sus opiniones sinceras, si estuvieran en mi lugar, en mi posición ¿a quién elegirían?

La posición de Ino no era nada fácil y sus amigas lo sabían. Sakura, Hinata e Ino eran las amigas inseparables, desde niñas por alguna casualidad del destino llegaron a conocerse siendo tan distintas entre sí y no solo en personalidad si no en posición social.

Hinata venia de un linaje aristócrata de siglos de antigüedad que todo el país respetaba, admiraba y temía por su gran influencia y poder económico, en algún momento no muy alejado la familia Yamanaka tuvo un valor muy grande, sin embargo gracias al milagro del que todos hablaban; mejor conocido como la revolución industrial los bienes que poseían fueron perdiendo su valor y su padre era el encargado de revivir la gloria de la familia.

Su abuelo aunque sabio y gran líder siempre fue muy cerrado de mente y tradicional, por lo tanto cuando estuvo la gran explosión tecnológica se negó a invertir en maquinaria para trabajar las inmensurables tierras que poseían ¿invertir en aparatos de metal que solo quemaban carbón que podría ser utilizado para dar calor a un hogar? _¡Por supuesto que no!_ Esas en conjunto con varias decisiones a la par fueron las que causaron que sus bienes perdieran valor en tan solo un par de décadas, décadas en las que Ino creció y vio como su padre; ahora jefe de la familia, hacia hasta lo imposible por revivir lo que alguna vez fueron. No es que fueran pobres o hubieran perdido el total de sus riquezas, pero sin dinero se perdían las conexiones y era justamente en lo que trabajan antes de que fuera tarde.

Por su parte Sakura, era de una familia reconocida por sus increíbles trabajos bélicos, armas, armaduras, cañones, etc… y aunque eran conocidos y famosos alrededor de todo el país no estaría ni cerca de estar en una cena diplomática, o ser el objetivo de algún príncipe en busca de matrimonio.

El cómo se conocieron será historia de otra ocasión.

Incluso sus residencias se encontraban alejadas las unas de las otras, sus reuniones como en este caso eran en la mansión, casa de verano o resort de la familia de su amiga Hyuuga, no solo por la comodidad, también era el punto medio entré ambas y así Hinata tenía alguna excusa para evadir los cientos de pretendientes que llegaban a conocerla, obra previamente trabajada de su padre.

Hace unos meses Ino ya había cumplido la edad suficiente como para casarse y su padre no había permanecido indiferente a esta situación, no solo porque sabía que su hija tenía ya un par de pretendientes, sino porque uno de ellos era el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha, hijo segundo de tan respetable familia.

Hinata la invitó a la fiesta de la coronación del nuevo rey que dio abarco a la regencia [1] y gracias a ello conoció a Sasuke, quienes de inmediato congeniaron para gusto de ambos.

Tan solo un par de días después Sakura la invitó a una cena que iba a tener su familia junto con otras grandes potencias armamentistas y en ella conoció a Naruto con quien también congenió por igual.

—Mi familia no me lo permitiría y tampoco he tenido el gusto de conocerlo pero en tu caso yo optaría por Naruto Uzumaki —respondió la Hyuuga —, aprecio a Sasuke-kun como amigo y como persona pero hay un punto en el que buscas algo más, y como lo describes creo que sería lo que estoy buscando; carismático, divertido, amable, lleno de energía y un alma libre, suena perfecto no importa de qué lado lo veas.

—Eso lo dices porque siempre has vivido en este ambiente Hinata —respondió la pelirrosa a la par, no es que fuera algo malo pero se entendían —no voy a negar que Naruto es alguien increíble, pero como describen a Sasuke Uchiha es aún mejor, si Naruto es la perfección, Sasuke es un sueño en la realidad; amable, refinado, atractivo, bien posicionado y como si no fuera suficiente está interesado en ti.

—De cualquier manera estamos en ceros nuevamente, esperaba que las dos eligieran a uno por mí, pero creo que la decisión tendré que tomarla yo.

—Creo es lo mejor.

—También lo creo.

Aceptó el gesto de sus dos amigas.

Quería abordar otro tema que igual tenían pendiente por discutir y era sobre el viaje que tendrían en verano, sin embargo una tonada agradable de secuencias encriptadas y bien entonadas resonó en la habitación, las tres observaron el viejo reloj y vieron que su tiempo se había terminado, no pasaron más de treinta segundo en los que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y el atractivo primo de Hinata hiciera acto de presencia.

—Buenas tardes —saludo amablemente a sus amigas —, lamento la intromisión en su reunión pero Hinata-sama tiene un compromiso y no podemos permitirnos algún retraso.

—No te preocupes, ya habíamos terminado de debatir el tema principal —respondió Hinata por las tres —, sé que no necesitamos retrasos, al menos podré hablar con Hanabi durante el camino.

—Hanabi-sama ya se encuentra esperando en el carruaje, también tenemos preparados uno para cada una de ustedes —mostró por la ventana los tres transportes alineados —, las llevaran a donde gusten.

—Siempre tan atento, gracias Neji.

—Gracias.

Las dos agradecieron la atención que el castaño siempre tenía con ellas.

Las tres se levantaron de sus asientos en la sala de estar y biblioteca de la gran mansión y con cuidado de no tropezar con sus faldas tomaron camino a la salida. Hinata se disculpó por tener que terminar su reunión tan rápidamente, diciendo que en una semana en la que su agenda se encontrará un poco más abierta les dedicaría un día entero, sus dos amigas agradecieron el gesto diciendo que no se preocupara, que ellas también tenían cosas que hacer por lo que les quedo de maravilla una reunión de tan solo dos horas.

Finalmente en el gran jardín se despidieron con las debidas formalidades y cada quien abordo su respectivo transporte.

—Un placer verla de nuevo señorita.

—Gracias —respondió la Yamanaka al chofer que por lo general siempre la regresaba a su hogar —, esta ocasión iremos a la gran plaza, tengo un encuentro predestinado en ese lugar.

—Como ordene.

Se escuchó el relinchar de los caballos y se pusieron en marcha.

Era un trayecto relativamente corto de diez minutos, por lo que para evitar los nervios recorrió ligeramente la cortina abriéndole paso a la vista de la ciudad a lo que esa pequeña ventana le permitía observar; gente transitando por las calles, algunos escoltas policiacos haciendo sus rutinas sobre sus caballos y las personas que iban a pie disfrutando del escenario que tan buena hora del día brindaba.

Al llegar, después de ayudarla a bajar se despidió de ella con educación y se retiró.

Ino comenzó a buscar entre la gente a su cita, que hubiera sido un poco complicado de no ser porque la encontraron a ella primero.

— ¡Ino! —gritó el rubio corriendo alegremente a ella, moviendo su mano de un lado a otro a forma de saludo mientras se acercaba.

—Naruto —sonrió de inmediato al reconocerlo.

—Te ves hermosa como siempre —la alago al estar frente a ella, tomó su mano y le dio un tierno beso de saludo —permítame acompañarla por lo que resta del día señorita.

—Encantada —respondió a la par.

—Creo que nunca antes te había visto usar ese vestido, ¿es nuevo? —Comenzaron a caminar mientras Naruto iniciaba la conversación —estoy seguro que a nadie le queda mejor el blanco con azul que a ti…

—Es… —iba a corregir su descripción, pues no era propiamente azul pero sabía que no lo entendería y era parte de lo que le encantaba del rubio — ¿de verdad lo crees?

— ¡Por supuesto!

—Tampoco te vez nada mal, deberías considerar usar trajes más seguido —y ciertamente debería, cualquiera lo confundiría con un niño rico por la elegancia y el atractivo con el que se manifestaba.

—Lo pensaré —se sonrojo ligeramente.

— ¿Cómo que lo pensaras? —preguntó fingiendo molestia — ¿acaso estas dudando de mi cuando digo que te vez tan atractivo?

—No es eso… —hizo una cara de flojera —, es solo que es muy molesto moverse con esto, más cuando estoy diseñando, con todas las herramientas que hay en el taller terminaría rompiéndolo, no sé por qué son tan caros si se rompen muy fácil, hasta una armadura de cuerpo completo es más costeable…

—Sí, sí —esa simpleza y carisma eran irresistibles para ella, y más aún que hiciera ese esfuerzo por ella lo hacía aún más encantador — ¿A dónde me llevas? —la curiosidad la invadió al ver que no era un simple paseo, sino iban a un lugar en concreto guiada por su acompañante.

—Pensaba que podíamos ir a un restaurante que me han recomendado mucho.

— ¿Un restaurante?

— ¿A-acaso ya comiste con tus amigas? —Preguntó preocupado al no haber previsto esa posibilidad —n-no te preocupes, si es así podemos ir a… ¡ah! —se llevó las manos a la cabeza —pero si vamos a esta hora de seguro aún sigue cerrado, no, no importa entonces podemos ir a…, pero quedaría muy lejos para regresar y entonces…

Ino que veía con cierta gracia como lentamente se volvía loco con sus propios planes, se apiado de él y nuevamente tomo su brazo.

—No te preocupes, aún no he comido. Solo estaba curiosa de qué tipo de lugar me llevarías.

— ¿Enserio? —respondió ya más calmado —entonces vamos.

Recuperando el animó de siempre siguieron la ruta.

La zona por la que se adentraban no pasó desapercibida para la rubia, era una de las más caras y exclusivas no solo de la ciudad, pero también dentro del país, algo que la asombró bastante.

Siguieron atravesando un par de calles hasta que dieron con un famoso restaurante.

—Naruto Uzumaki —respondió con orgullo cuando le preguntaron por el nombre de la reservación. Ante esto los hicieron pasar, después guiándolos a una mesa.

Ino estaba sorprendida por el esfuerzo que el rubio hacía por traerla a los lugares lujosos que a ella le gustaban, incluso se notaba que era la primera vez de Naruto pues veía a todos lados asombrado por el lugar.

Hace unos años solo se podía estudiar música, arte, letras o política si es que ostentaban a tener alguna posición bien remunerada sobre la estructura social, en las cuales por lo que Sakura le contó Naruto nunca fue muy bueno, pero con la revolución industrial a todo lo que daba comenzaron a ser más necesarios los inventaros o gente que se supiera relacionar con las máquinas y ahí fue donde el rubio encontró su profesión.

Al igual que la pelirrosa, el rubio estaba bien posicionado en la sociedad pero tenía que trabajar para que siguiera de esta manera, él trabaja en la empresa de su padre y aunque este le decía que al igual que el solo se encargara de supervisar, este amaba ensuciarse, descubrir el funcionamiento, inventar algo que terminaría por explotar a los cinco minutos para después crear algo distinto que también explotaría. Por lo mismo nunca se había molestado en visitar zonas tan exclusivas y aun así ella conocía el lugar y no era para nada barato ¿habría ahorrado por meses para invitarla? Tratándose de él era una buena posibilidad sin embargo les brindaban una atención claramente preferente sobre los demás comensales, vencida por la curiosidad pregunto.

—Naruto ¿cómo supiste de este lugar?

—No me creerías si te lo dijera.

—Puedes contarme, yo juzgare que tan real suena.

—Bueno, pero es un secreto, no se lo digas a nadie —se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar —Como te dije hace un mes que comencé a dar clases sobre las bases de la maquinaria moderna para la gente que estuviera interesada en aprender he incluso era favorable pues muchos de los que se capacitan terminan buscando trabajo con nosotros mismos —comento con gracia —, hace dos semanas llego un interesado bastante sospechoso, tenía un gran abrigo, una bufanda muy larga que le cubría casi toda la cara y un sombrero que ocultaba lo restante, no entendía muy bien lo que decía ya que en un principio me parecía que estaba ronco, no sé cuál era la intención pero ni siquiera mi padre acabo la sorpresa cuando supimos su identidad… —Ino centro toda su atención en él sumida por la historia —la famosa Shion, hija del magnate que controla los principales plazas y locales del país, mi padre y yo no tardamos mucho en descubrirlo pero ella insistió en que quería aprender, que estaba harta de que le dijeran que no era un oficio para mujeres. Entender por qué alguien que puede tenerlo todo con solo desearlo quiere aprender algo tan laborioso está más allá de mí…, mi padre se negó diciendo que no quería problemas, pero yo no podía abandonar a alguien que luchaba tan fervientemente por sus sueños por lo que la estoy ayudando en cada oportunidad que tengo y a cambio ella me hace un par de favores como este —señaló refiriéndose al restaurante —como pago y agradecimiento.

—Vaya… —susurró ligeramente sorprendida —no sería un relato tan fuera de lugar si Shion no estuviera involucrada —ella era famosa, realmente famosa, no solo por el poder que tenía su padre si no desde pequeña había desarrollado un talento increíble con el violín y era muy respetada en ese campo. También podría considerarlo raro pero de inmediato le vino a la mente su amiga de cabello negro azulado, quien era alguien que también podía tenerlo todo con solo desearlo, menos libertad tal y como ella misma lo había citado.

Si entendía bien, le estaba enseñando a escondidas de todos. Eso era un gran riesgo pero el rubio era tan buena persona y creyente en sus ideales que no importara lo que le dijeran, si alguien luchaba por sus sueños él lo apoyaría hasta el final, sin importarle la mentalidad que aún se tenía sobre que las mujeres no podían hacer nada, cosa a la que diariamente se tenía que enfrentar Sakura, ahora entendía por qué eran tan bueno amigos esos dos.

Su cita siguió como lo planeado, salvo por mencionar que Naruto prácticamente arraso con toda la comida del restaurant, lo demás era tal y como ella lo esperaría: agradable, sencillo y romántico.

Al terminar de comer fueron a un lago en el que rentaron un pequeño bote y pasaron gran parte de la tarde mientras platicaban de cosas triviales y de interés de ambos. El rubio le contaba sobre cómo iba su trabajo, las nuevas ideas que tenía que sonaban tan locas que incluso podrían funcionar, por su parte ella le contó; sin entrar en detalles, sobre los planes que tenía con sus dos amigas para pasar el verano fuera del país.

El crepúsculo llego y con ello la última parte de su cita.

Hubo una representación de una obra de teatro en medio de la calle que gracias a la oscuridad que brindaba la ausencia de sol, sus juegos de iluminación eran llevados a la perfección. La obra era un clásico: _La divina comedia_ [2] y aunque por obvias razones no podían abarcar todo lo escrito en el libro, hasta donde podía era una copia fiel. Ella que ya lo había varias veces lo disfruto aún más, incluso llego a pensar que Naruto se terminaría aburriendo pero cuando volteo a verlo estaba tan sumido que parecía que el mismo sentía el dolor de los castigos durante los infiernos, la misma felicidad cuando finalmente llegaba a los cielos casi poniéndose en la piel del protagonista y de cada uno de los actores.

Era algo que no se esperaba pero le alegro que ambos lo disfrutaran por igual.

Finalmente se hizo lo suficiente tarde como para que tuviera que encaminarla a su hogar. De regreso el rubio comenzó a preguntar uno que otro detalle sobre la obra que ella alegremente aclaraba, parecía que todo iba con la tranquilidad que esperaría al menos hasta que llegaron a su casa; por lo general permanecerían un par de minutos hablando en el jardín antes de que ella tuviera que entrar y de que el regresara por su camino, pero en ningún momento espero que su otro pretendiente estuviera esperándola de la misma manera.

—Mira que tenemos aquí, ¿qué no es el niño mimado?

—Me parece que escuché algún ruido desagradable —era una noche fría por lo que metió sus manos en la bolsa y le regreso la mirada —si no era nadie más que Naruto.

—Muy gracioso Sasuke…

Ambos se quedaron viendo sin mucho aprecio mientras que la rubia no encontraba una buena manera de detenerlos.

* * *

[1] El Período Regencia en el Reino Unido es el período entre 1811 y 1820, cuando el rey Jorge III fue considerado no apto para gobernar y su hijo Jorge IV fue instalado por la Regencia como príncipe.

[2] La _**Divina comedia**_ (en italiano: _Divina Commedia_ )? es un poema escrito por Dante Alighieri.

 _ **Notas del autor:** Como mencione al principio este es el primer capitulo de lo que sera un three-shot, el proximo se centrara en Sasuke y el ultimo sera en el desenlace de esta corta historia. Esperenlo con ansias ;)_


	2. Diplomacia familiar

**Lady Ino; relaciones complicadas**

* * *

 ** _Diplomacia en familia_**

 ** _._**

 _—Agradezco mucho que acompañaras a Ino hasta su hogar, pero si algún oficial llegara a verte te confundiría con algún delincuente de clase baja —se acercó a ellos observándolos de manera más clara a lo que la luna le permitía, arqueo la ceja al ver al rubio vestido de manera tan formal ya que no era algo común en él._

 _— ¿Qué puedo decir de ti? —se defendió a la par —, deberías agradecer que los vecinos no han llamado a la policía, creo que pareces peor que un acosador esperando en las sombras a estas horas._

 _Cruzaron miradas, no de odio ni de desprecio, era algo ligero y profundo, pero más peligroso a la vez._

 _—Sasuke —lo saludó Ino de forma alegre tratando de romper el ambiente pesado que ambos hombres habían creado —que agradable sorpresa, no esperaba verte si no hasta mañana —Naruto de inmediato arqueo la ceja en señal de molestia al no estar enterado, el azabache se percató de esto y avanzó._

 _—Sí, tampoco creía tener tiempo de verte, pero encontré un hueco en mi agenda y no podía esperar hasta mañana —la atrajo hacia él con una mano sobre su delicada cintura —, tan pronto y como el sol se asome vendré por ti nuevamente para que nos lleven a donde prometí._

 _—Que atento de tu parte —de inmediato con un gesto disimulado el rubio los separó. Con sutileza tomó el brazo de Ino y con una mirada le pidió una explicación._

 _—Sasuke me invito a pasar el día con él y con Itachi-kun en una de las villas residenciales de su familia —no es que quisiera ocultárselo, pero de antemano conocía su reacción si llegara a enterarse._

 _—Oh ya veo…_

 _No se podía explicar muy bien si se encontraba enojado, desilusionado o simplemente indiferente pero la sonrisa que había mantenido hasta ahora no se apreciaba más, su rostro no mostraba ninguna molestia o reproche, pero si su clásica y rebosante actitud se encontraba ausente no era una buena señal._

 _—No es que quisiera ocultártelo —se excusó la rubia —sé que no te agrada que pase tiempo con Sasuke y no quería que te molestaras._

 _—No te preocupes, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con tu tiempo._

 _—Me alegro que lo entiendas —respondió el Uchiha interponiéndose entre ambos y defendiéndola. Aunque ambos se la pasaban peleando la mayor parte del tiempo; ver al rubio hablar tan inexpresivamente no le daba ninguna comodidad o victoria. Naruto también entendió el gesto del pelinegro, percatándose que estaba actuando de una manera inusual en él, se calmó y decidiendo terminar el día._

 _—Que descanses Ino —forzó una sonrisa —, hoy me la pase de maravilla._

 _Y sin decir una palabra más les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar perdiéndose en las calles, dejando a la rubia con las palabras en la boca, pues antes de que pudiera formular algo para responder ya se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para ser escuchada._

 **_0_0_**

Abrió los ojos con un poco de cansancio, esperando al menos haber descansado un poco durante el trayecto sin embargo aún se sentía cansada.

—No te ves muy bien —Sasuke que se encontraba sentado frente a ella, de inmediato reacciono al ver que despertaba.

—No pude descansar —respondió llevándose la mano a la frente por unos momentos recobrando el conocimiento.

— ¿Sigues pensando en ese idiota?

—No le digas así —se reincorporo en su asiento y continuo —, ¿aún falta? —trató de cambiar la conversación pues no se encontraba con ánimos de reabrir el tema.

Sasuke recorrió la cortina pera observar por qué parte se encontraban, con un vistazo rápido a los alrededores dedujo su localización.

—Llegaremos en unos cuarenta minutos… —la observó por unos instantes —puedo ordenar que aumenten la velocidad si lo deseas.

—No, está bien, gracias.

Volvieron a caer en silencio.

Se supone que hoy estaría todo el día con ella y sería algo genial, pero la noche anterior ambos quedaron con un mal sabor de boca, inexplicable y facticio [1] al asimilarlo. El causante sin conocer su culpa era por supuesto Naruto, que de cierta forma era la víctima.

Ino aún se sentía un poco culpable sin ser para menos. Sasuke aun lo meditaba, no habían sido muchas las ocasiones en las que había visto al rubio de esa manera y eso era mucho decir considerando que cada que se veían terminaban peleándose.

No es que tuvieran una mala relación, pero ambos peleaban por el amor y la atención de la misma mujer, algo que definitivamente no podían dejarlo a juego. Fuera de eso hasta podría decirse que se respetaban entre sí.

Así es, aunque no lo creyeran el Uchiha respetaba al rubio, tal vez el mismo Naruto no se diera cuenta, pero dentro del ámbito tecnológico la empresa de su padre y más aún gracias a todos los inventos e ideas que proponía eran respetados y conocidos.

Había muchos inversionistas y naciones que lo tenían en la mira para que trabajara para ellos y ganar esta guerra tecnológica que se libraba a escondidas entre las potencias. Él al vivir del ámbito político lo sabía muy bien, y estaba seguro que el mismo Naruto debería de tener, aunque sea una pequeña idea de su posición.

Por ese y otro par de motivos respetaba a su rival en el amor, y conseguir dicha aceptación de un Uchiha no era nada fácil, por lo mismo lo veía como un verdadero peligro.

Con el tiempo se le pasaría, así que solamente decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, pisando tierra tendría más oportunidades de romper esa barrera invisible que se había creado entre ambos.

—Lo siento Sasuke —habló la Yamanaka rompiendo nuevamente el silencio —no quiero arruinar esto, es solo que… —el Uchiha negó con la cabeza.

—Solo estas cansada —lo más inteligente era no presionar —, descansa el resto del trayecto —trató de sonar amable, aunque no fuera común en él —te despertare cuando lleguemos.

—Gracias —sonrió agradecida por el gesto —. No tengo sueño, y forzarlo solo agravara mi cansancio.

—Entiendo.

— No hemos hablado en un par de días —comenzó otro tema —, ¿cómo has estado?

—Lo suficiente bien como para no quejarme —respondió sin mucho animó ¿acaso eso no era quejarse? —, gracias a que mi hermano a estado viajando las últimas semanas todo su trabajo me lo han pasado a mí, no es nada del otro mundo, pero tengo cada vez menos tiempo libre.

—No suena tan mal, estoy segura que tu padre aprecia tu ayuda.

—No lo diría con esas palabras, pero tienes razón —finalmente la tensión entre ambos se calmó — ¿tú cómo has estado? —interesado en ella continuo con la conversación.

—Ocupada, durante la tarde de ayer me vi con Hinata y Sakura, parece que cada una tiene sus propios problemas —Sasuke conocía desde hace tiempo a la Hyuuga por lo que era una buena forma de iniciar.

—Mi hermano me ha dicho que Hiashi-san es cada vez más insistente con el tema del matrimonio.

—Hinata usa nuestras reuniones para escapar por unos momentos.

—Al final es algo inevitable, por más que huya de ello no desaparecerá, como su amigo la compadezco, pero no puede simplemente ignorarlo.

—Ella lo sabe perfectamente, solo está tratando de conseguir tiempo suficiente como para encontrar a una pareja con la cual no se arrepienta pasar el resto de su vida.

—No necesita ser alguien perfecto, solo lo suficiente para convivir sin problemas… —repitió como si de un verso olvidado se tratase —yo encontré la perfección.

La Yamanaka entendió ligeramente el significado detrás de aquellas palabras y le sonrió con complicidad.

El resto del trayecto lo pasaron disfrutando la compañía del otro. Finalmente, al llegar tal y como se esperaría; una gran mansión con unos extensos campos a su alrededor tan inmensos que los muros que delimitaban el terreno no alcanzaban a verse por más que agudizara la vista y probablemente ni en la terraza más alta podrían llegarse a apreciar.

Los recibieron una gran cantidad de empleados haciéndolos pasar a las instalaciones; no pasaron más de un par de minutos para que su hermano apareciera y el mismo les diera la bienvenida.

—Por fin llegas Sasuke —sonrió al verlos.

— ¿I-Itachi…? —susurró Ino sorprendida al verlo.

No había tenido muchas oportunidades para tratar con él, sin embargo, recordaba bastante bien su rostro. Ahora que lo veía con lentes fuera de quitarle su atractivo lo elevaba un par de potencias, dándole un aire intelectual que derretiría a cualquiera.

El Uchiha mayor al ver la sorpresa en su rostro intuyo sus pensamientos y respondió.

—Mi vista siempre ha sido sensible, mientras leo o estoy en un lugar con abundante iluminación utilizo lentes para evitar que dañe mis ojos —su explicación hizo que la rubia regresara a su mundo y asintiera —. Tomaba café mientras revisaba las novedades del país ¿gustan acompañarme?

—Encantada.

Respondió casi a la par.

A Sasuke no le hizo mucha gracia ver como su hermano se robaba la atención de su chica. Pensó en llevársela a otra actividad, pero ya había aceptado, y muy rápidamente..., simplemente no podía intervenir sin verse irreverente.

Total, tenía el resto del día para estar con ella, y también estaba interesado en conocer de la boca de su hermano las noticias que circulaban. Parte de su trabajo era siempre estar informado en todos los ámbitos y no podía darse el lujo de olvidar eso aun en el día de su cita.

En vez de adentrarse aún más en la mansión Itachi los guio al gran patio trasero donde se encontraban un par de sillas plegables para relajarse, cada una con una mesa al costado para colocar cualquier pertenencia que llevaran con ellos, en el caso de el Uchiha mayor que ya se encontraba allí tenía una taza de café y un periódico que debió de haber estado revisando antes de que llegaran.

Tanto Sasuke como Ino se acomodaron mientras algunos empleados les traían algo de beber para acompañar a Itachi. Sin mucho en mente pasaron un par de minutos hablando sobre la situación política del país, no particularmente algo que la rubia entendiera a la perfección, pero al menos hacia el esfuerzo por no parecer fuera de lugar.

Itachi mostraba gran interés haciendo un énfasis constante en la necesidad de crear nuevas rutas comerciales de todo tipo, en especial adquiriendo o aliándose a compañías marítimas y astilleros para tratar rutas exclusivas y de alta velocidad; gracias a los trenes de vapor se habían enfocado principalmente en caminos terrestres y aunque se había tratado de crear una tecnología similar para los barcos aún no se había tenido éxito en encontrar algún combustible que no deshiciera los barcos de madera ni algún sustito para esta que fuera capaz de flotar, sin embargo él estaba completamente seguro que en algunos años más se encontraría la solución y la ventaja que tendrían no sería solo controlar las rutas impuestas por ellos mismos, si no también ser capaces de producirlos y venderlos en masa.

Sasuke también estuvo de acuerdo, aun sabiendo que tendrían que llegar con un muy buen plan como para que su padre lo considerara viable y sustentable de manera remuneraría a largo plazo.

—Yo tengo que retirarme —se excusó Itachi después de unos minutos en los que terminó de hablar con su hermano menor —, aún tengo que atender unos asuntos en las cercanías y estar aquí solo era una agradable distracción hasta que diera la hora.

—En ese caso nos vemos durante la cena de mañana —se despidió Sasuke, al parecer estaba equivocado al pensar que su hermano solamente se estaba tomando unas vacaciones mientras él se encargaba de todo el trabajo.

—Que te vaya bien —le deseo suerte la rubia.

—Gracias —se puso de pie —si me disculpan —con una carismática sonrisa se despidió de ambos.

Finalmente volvían a quedar solos y tenían aun todo el día para disfrutar si consideraban que Itachi solo les había robado a lo mucho treintaicinco minutos.

Al terminarse sus respectivas bebidas no perdieron más tiempo y retomaron sus planes. Sasuke quien ya tenía planeado un pequeño itinerario lo puso en marcha.

Los inmensos terrenos bajo la férula Uchiha no eran simples extensiones de tierra sin usar, lo más común seria que se utilizaran para sembrar, pero al ser esta su casa de verano principal y más utilizada, hasta el último metro cuadrado de propiedad estaba diseñado para la cómoda estadía de los visitantes.

Sabía que a Ino le gustaban las flores, por lo que su primera parada seria el gran jardín que su madre había mandado a construir ya hace un par de años, estaba un poco alejado, pero ya que ambos recién habían permanecido sentados por bastante tiempo estaba seguro que no le molestaría caminar un poco para desentumir las piernas, en cualquier caso, fácilmente podría llamar a uno de los tantos trabajadores para hacer que les facilitaran unos caballos o una carrosa dependiendo del caso.

No creía que con ese vestido tan pomposo Ino fuera capaz de montar, pero gracias a su madre, conocía de primera mano que no podía subestimar a una mujer por algo tan vano como lo que trajera puesto.

El plan era una sorpresa por lo que con una sonrisa soberbia y encantadora le dijo a Ino que lo siguiera sin darle más detalles, a ella le encantaba el misterio y sin cuestionarlo acató la orden emocionada.

Casi leyendo sus pensamientos, a la rubia le encantó la idea de caminar; le encantaban los lujos ¡claro esta! Pero tampoco es que fuera alérgica a las actividades físicas y durante su trayecto no pudo descansar estando sentada la mayor parte de tiempo, así que caminar no le vendría mal, oxigenaba el cerebro y con un poco de suerte la distraería al menos por unos momentos de la reacción que tuvo su otro pretendiente el día anterior.

—Pensé que estaríamos la mayor parte del día con mi hermano, no puedo decir que me alegra verlo tan ocupado, pero no es menos de lo que se esperaría de él —con un tema simple y sencillo comenzó una plática para pasar el tiempo en lo que llegaban a su objetivo.

—Mi padre dice que cualquier hombre se dé el lujo de estar tranquilo es un heresiarca; es un privilegio que solo las mujeres y los niños pueden darse, claro que Sakura tiene su propia opinión al respecto —comentó con un par de risas.

— ¿Sakura? —susurró tratando de hacer memoria —, es la hija de los Haruno ¿no es así? —de entre sus memorias y platicas con Ino recordó su apellido que le era más fácil relacionar. Una familia encargada del abasto armamentista, definitivamente una gran amistad de la cual convenía estar en contacto.

—Sí, ella misma.

Si de por si el entorno demandaba hombres capaces ignorando la opinión femenina, podía hacerse una idea de los factores a los que tenía que elevarlo si abarcaban la jerarquía bélica, y que a su vez su amiga trataba de hacerse de un nombre y respeto.

Comenzó a contarle las ideas de Sakura acerca del tema, como siempre terminaba discutiendo con sus proveedores, pero a su vez se hacía su propia fama como una mujer capaz. También había propuesto que entre las tres fundaran una escuela exclusiva para mujeres para formarlas como profesionistas de los ámbitos más demandados, algo increíble considerando que hasta ahora las damas sin importar su posición no tenían acceso a los estudios sin importar su posición social más que por medio de libros e iniciativa propia.

Eso también le recordó la excepción de Shion que gracias al apoyo de Naruto también estaba rompiendo esto ligeramente, pero no le pareció oportuno mencionarlo.

—Ya veo, es una muy buena amiga la que tienes —respondió el Uchiha —tu idea de la academia para mujeres también me agrada, estoy seguro que con el apoyo de los Hyuuga no habrá nadie que se les oponga —lo medito por unos momentos… —y si a eso lo respaldan los Uchiha es un hecho por sentado.

Ese respaldo era una muy clara insinuación, pero al no querer apresurar hechos siguieron la plática.

—Mi padre ha estado muy insistente en verte —no precisamente la mejor idea para desviar aquel tema, pero no tenía nada mejor en mente —, desde que tuviste que salir del país por aquella urgencia y no pudiste cenar con nosotros me ha pedido crear un hueco en tu agenda para poder reunirnos.

—Yo también quisiera conocerlo, lo he visto un par de veces, pero nunca hemos pasado a más de un par de saludos formales, quisiera tratar con él de manera más personal.

Con el pelinegro prometiendo que la próxima vez que tuviera un hueco libre en su agenda iría a cenar a su casa tal y como la última vez que no pudo llegar a ser, llegaron a su destino.

—Hermoso…

No hubo otras palabras u expresión más acertadas para describir tal escenario. Al atravesar una pequeña cabaña al parecer destinada a un día de campo se encontraba un jardín no solo inmenso, si no abarrotado de la flora más exótica que se pudiera encontrar en todo el país.

Si bien su madre lo había mandado a construir hace un par de años, originalmente había sido un proyecto de Fugaku para celebrar su aniversario, pero dado a su falta de conocimientos sobre el tema, cuidado y organización del ecosistema su esposa había terminado interviniendo, si tal vez arruinando la sorpresa, aun agradecía abiertamente el sentimiento y la intención que este había tenido convirtiéndose en una de las más grandes reservas naturales del país.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó conociendo la respuesta.

Ino simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a recórrelo, maravillándose por los inmensos ejemplares que hasta ahora solo había podido apreciar en libros.

—No puedo creer que de verdad estoy viendo una _Tacca chantieri_ —se acercó a ella para apreciarla con más detalle, volteo a ver a Sasuke para corroborar si compartía su emoción, pero era obvio, por lo que siguió hablando —, es también conocida como la flor murciélago y tiene ese extraño toque fluorescente que la hace muy popular, aunque complicado de usarla como decoración con otras plantas ya se utiliza para decorados nocturnos.

El Uchiha no entendía muy bien de a qué se refería, pero le alegraba verla tan animada.

—Y esta es una _Strongylodon macrobotrys,_ es muy demandada en como adorno o complemento a los arcos de boda, aunque últimamente se ha hecho muy complicado el conseguirla en cantidades abundantes para tales decoraciones, aún es posible mandar a hacer arreglos simples para días de campo.

— ¿Tiene un nombre más fácil de pronunciar? —no podía evitar sonreír. Nadie superaba a Ino en el campo de las flores y eso lo tenía claro, pero verla como una niña corriendo de un lado a otro lo reconfortaba de una manera inexplicable, ¿por qué no hacer que hablara más, que expresara más energía, que la compartiera?

—Coloquialmente es conocida como la parra de jade, aunque creo que es muy obvia la razón —termino con una sonrisa y se siguió adentrando.

El Uchiha se acercó a verla con más detalle, realmente daba precedente a su nombre, si a Ino le gustaban tanto tal debería de conseguir unas cuantas, para algún futuro himeneo, después de todo ella misma le había dicho su uso.

—Y esta… ¡Increíble! ¿de dónde sacaron una _Tricyrtis Hirta_?

— ¿Enserio me preguntas a mí? —ambos rieron ante su respuesta.

El resto se lo podrían imaginar; el plan que tenía Sasuke para la mayor parte del día se vio abrumado por la primera parada. Ciertamente las mujeres eran seres impredecibles, aun no creía que Ino pudiera estar horas y horas hablándole de las flores, conociendo: cada una de ellas, su uso, significado, ubicación, nombre científico y nombre coloquial.

Casi podía jurar que escucho esos cinco datos para cada una de las más de doscientas flores que había analizado, y hubieran seguido si no se hubieran saltado el desayuno y el almuerzo que quedaron fuera del itinerario al seguir admirando la vegetación de aquel jardín de ensueño. Cualquier botánico mataría por estar ahí.

Aprovecharon la cabaña que estaba cerca para tomar un descanso, Sasuke mando a poner una mesa y un par de sillas en el área exterior que daba la vista al jardín y finalmente pidió que sirvieran la comida, utilizando algunos platillos de lo que debió de haber sido el desayuno y almuerzo como entrada y botana para degustar con el vino.

Gran parte del día ya se les había escapado, con gran silencio comenzaron a comer mayormente causado al hambre que tenían. Lo sentían de manera natural y al razonarlo no podían evitar reír o al menos esbozar una sonrisa en el caso del pelinegro.

Ahora tenían dos opciones, una de ellas era tratar de salvar alguno de los planes de Sasuke o podían permanecer ahí esperando tranquilamente hasta que la puesta de sol mostrara una nueva faceta de aquel jardín.

Ino expresó que le dolían los pies, que no era para menos por lo mucho que había caminado, desechó cualquier otra idea y pidió a los trabajadores que acomodaran la estancia para descansar y pasar lo que restaba de la tarde ahí.

— ¿Te divertiste?

—Como no tienes idea —respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

—Me alegro.

Esperaba hace tiempo tener una oportunidad como aquella, simplemente los dos sin que nada ni nadie los molestara. Incluso la intervención de su hermano en la mañana podía tomarla como necesaria para llegar a esta situación. Tal vez no aprendió nada nuevo sobre ella, pero profundizó lo que ya conocía.

Fácilmente la rubia podría escribir un florilegio entero de botánica dejando en ridículo los ya existentes. Estaba seguro que su madre y su padre estarían más que satisfechos al apreciar el enorme conocimiento que albergaba Ino, no obstante, hasta que no le diera un si por respuesta no podría apresurar nada.

¿Sería un buen momento para preguntar?

Lo meditó por unos instantes…

—Ino…

— ¿Sí? —pregunto con una sonrisa.

—No, no es nada —no quería arruinar el momento con algo tan forzado — ¿necesitas algo más? Puedo pedir a un masajista para tus pies si lo deseas.

—Gracias, pero no es para tanto, solo son los tacones.

—Puedo pedir unas sandalias más cómodas.

—Eso te lo agradecería.

—Enseguida —se levantó de su asiento a lado de ella y con la mano llamo a uno de los tantos empleados que se encontraban atentos a la distancia a cualquier orden; pidió un calzado más cómodo para Ino y otra botella de vino, estarían al menos una hora más y mes le valía pasar el tiempo restante de la mejor manera posible.

 **_0_0_**

.

.

.

Ino entro a su propio hogar, siendo recibida por algunas sirvientas que anticiparon su llegada.

—Informen a mi padre que he regresado —soltó un suspiro de cansancio, pero finalmente estaba en casa y podría descansar.

Una de ellas fue a acatar la orden mientras que las dos restantes le siguieron por si necesitaba algo más, afortunadamente para ellas y para Ino las iba a necesitar.

— ¿Esta listo el baño? —aunque había sido un gran día de verdad quería descansar, pero después de estar tanto tiempo caminando al aire libre sentía que necesitaba un baño.

—Lo tenemos en modo de espera, estará listo en dos minutos.

—Gracias.

Entró a su habitación y comenzó a desvestirse, sus acompañantes le ofrecieron una bata y toalla, pero unos pequeños toqueteos en la puerta la interrumpieron.

—La señorita está a punto de tomar un baño —respondió una de las empleadas acercándose a la puerta —si no es tan urgente puede tratarlo conmigo.

—No puede esperar.

Las tres permanecieron en silencio, pues esa voz se trataba de nada más y nada menos que la mano derecha de su padre y líder de toda la servidumbre de la mansión —el Señor solicita su presencia en su estudio, recomendaría no lo haga esperar —se escucharon los pasos de su retirada.

Rápidamente las empleadas le extendieron un pijama para que pudiera abandonar la habitación y una pequeña chalina para evitar que se enfriara de más. Con estas preparaciones listas la rubia salió de su habitación y tal como le habían informado fue al estudio de su padre.

Toc… toc…

—Padre, soy yo.

—Adelante.

Al adentrarse vio como su padre se encontraba revisando algunos papeles, camino hasta estar frente a su escritorio y tomo asiento frente a él esperando a que terminara.

En menos de un minuto Inoichi terminó, acomodo un par de documentos y los puso a un lado, finalmente mirando a su hija con seriedad.

— ¿Qué tal tu día? —se cruzó de manos esperando una respuesta.

—Me la pasé muy bien —no estaba segura en que responder —Sasuke me llevo a una de sus casas de reposo más cercanas…, tiene un jardín increíble.

—Ayer saliste con Naruto si no me equivoco.

—Sí, me llevo a un restaurante y fuimos a ver una obra nocturna al aire libre.

—Ino… —suspiró tratando de encontrar las palabras —, ya te divertiste y jugaste lo suficiente, es hora de que te decidas —sentenció con seriedad.

La rubia permaneció en silencio por unos momentos.

—No es tan sencillo padre…

—Sea sencillo o no, no es excusa, permití que conocieras y decidieras tu misma, de eso ya pasaron varios meses y lo único que has hecho es jugar.

—Yo no he estado…

—La gente está comenzando a hablar —sentencio fríamente.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Pequeños rumores —estaba indeciso en si contarle, pero sería más perjudicial no hacerlo —, una escaladora social que juega con los hombres —la rubia se quedó sin aliento y palabras… —, ninguno de ellos será tu esposo y solo estas teniendo aventuras, que…

—Suficiente…

—He hecho lo imposible para callarlos y estoy seguro que tu amiga Hyuuga también ha parado unos tantos otros, pero tarde o temprano será algo que no podamos controlar, tampoco es como que los rumores no tengan fundamento.

— ¡Padre!

—Has salido con ellos, sin descaro o preocupación sobre lo que puedas causar y con ninguno has dejado las cosas claras. En lo personal preferiría que te casaras con Sasuke, pero a estas alturas solo quiero evitar que manches el apellido con tus indecisiones.

—Pero padre…

—No quiero escuchar excusas, te doy un día —movió el cuello tratando de liberar un poco de tención —, te voy a dar dos días para que tomes una decisión, supongo que querrás correr con tus amigas y desahogarte, te daré ese tiempo, pero al próximo día elegirás a uno, de lo contrario lo hare yo —retomó unos papeles y comenzó a trabajar —puedes retirarte.

Con lágrimas de impotencia y frustración la Yamanaka se levantó y abandono la habitación.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:** Segundo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado. Hay algunas palabras tal vez no tan comunes, pero me parece que aunque sea se han escuchado un par de veces, de no ser así haganmelo saber y pondré el significado para mejor entendimiento de la historia._

 _Agradezco a aquellos que dejaron reviews haciéndome saber sus opiniones._

 _Lamento la tardanza (/_\\)'_


End file.
